Designated Driver
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Hiccup's been dragged to a club for his cousin's birthday. Things happen. OC as Hiccup's cousin. HiJack. I have no idea what I'm doing, so rated T because I'm paranoid.


**hi everyone! welcome to something that I thought of in school. sorry, I'm only fifteen, and I know nothing about clubs and stuff, but enjoy this anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. just letting you know now**

* * *

~~Designated Driver~~

The music was loud. Too loud. I could barely hear myself think.

Why was I here again? Oh right, so that my friends don't die whent hey try to go home tonight.

Gods, this was stupid. Why did I agree? I should have just stayed home, but _nooo_… now I'm stuck at this club-slash-bar place , waiting until they were done partying their lives away.

I sighed, and swirled the iced Coke that was in the tall glass in front of me with my straw. I looked down at the stupid button pinned on my left shoulder. "DESIGNATED DRIVER" it stated.

Just a couple more hours of this shit and I'll be golden…

"Hey," someone said. "Is this seat taken?" They asked.

"Nope," I said, not even looking up as I took a sip of my Coke.

"Good," someone purred next to me. I looked.

This guy that was next to me was pale, really pale. He had white hair that stuck up every which way, baby blue eyes that sparkled without the flashing lights, and his smile flirtatious and genuine.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" He asked, leaning toward me in the most suggestive way possible. I flushed. _This guy was drunk!_

"Hiccup," I said, ignoring his chuckle. "You?" I asked.

"I'm Jack," He said. "Why'a sittin' all by yourself?" Jack asked shortly.

"My friends are idiots…" I mumbled, taking another sip of my Coke. Suddenly, Jack reached out and took my cup from my grasp. He captured the straw in his mouth and took a sip, bright blue eyes never leaving me.

"Alright, you can have it then," I said, looking away. He set the glass in front of me again.

A pale hand reached into my line of vision and brushed my hair out of my face, and then it took my hand, pulling me out of my seat.

"Let's dance," Jack said seductively in my eat.

This was wrong. _He was drunk!_ Aw, well. I'll humor him. Besides, he was kinda hot.

So, he pulled me into the crowd, and we danced. Jack was laughing hysterically as he pulled me closer to him. We swayed to the beat. I had to laugh with him.

…

I pulled Jack back to the bar-part of the club. There were too many people in here; it was getting too hot.

"Hey Hic!" Jack said, his voice rising over the music.

I turned and looked at him, and he yanked on my arm, making me crash into his chest. In less than a second, he captured my lips with his.

My mind was running three-thousand five-hundred words a second, but then I realized that it didn't matter; Jack was drunk, he wouldn't remember anything after he passed out tonight.

My hands flew to his white locks, tugging on them feverishly as I kissed back furiously. I felt his cold hands slip under my shirt and trail up my torso and chest. I moaned. Jack smiled, his lips twitching as we continued to kiss. I lost track of time, as the kiss grew even more passionate.

And then someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped, my hands untangling from Jack's hair as his hands slipped out from under my shirt.

Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly, and my cousin Jetta were standing behind me, dorky drunk smiles plastered on their faces.

"Can we go home now?" Jetta asked, her words slurred. I nodded, then I turned back to Jack.

"Night Jack," I said, about to turn and leave when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a much softer kiss.

"Can I at least have your number, Hic?" He asked, pulling away just slightly.

"Why?" I asked. "You're drunk; you won't remember me in the morning." Jack just laughed.

"Drunk?" He asked, tapping a finger on his shoulder. I looked. My jaw dropped…

Because there, on his shoulder, was a button, proudly stating "DESIGNATED DRIVER."

He pulled out his phone, and pressed it into my hands. I typed my number in with shaky fingers.

He wasn't drunk…

Oh gods, HE WASN'T DRUNK!

I handed him his phone back. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Text ya later, Hic," He said. I nodded and bit my lip, feeling numb and stupid.

The five of us piled into my car, the stench of alcohol-breath overwhelming. I rolled down the windows. Jetta, who was in the passenger seat next to me, smiled and pinched my cheek.

"Didja find yerself a boyfriend Hiccuuup?~" She said, her words slurred beyond belief; it was her birthday after all.

"Yeah~" Toothless chorused.

"Just shut up guys," I said, turning up the radio. That made them forget everything, as they crooned the lyrics to the song. I sighed. Thank God that was over.

I dropped Astrid and Stormfly off at their house, and then drove home. I walked Toothless next door to his house, grabbed him a bottle of water, and sent him to his room. Jetta was giggling the whole time. We walked back home.

"You're adorable when you play mommy~" Jetta said, clutching my arm tightly as I led her back home. She was spending the week with me at my place for her birthday. I rolled my eyes.

"Happy birthday, Jetta," I said, prying her off me as we entered my house. It was small, but it had two rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. What more could I ask for?

I led her to the spare room, and tucked her in. She was out like a light in no time. I smiled, and grabbed two Advil and a glass of water from the kitchen. I placed it on her nightstand. Oh boy was she going to need it in the morning.

I flopped onto my bed, and put my hands over my eyes.

HE WASN'T DRUNK! GODS DAMN IT! THE GODS MUST HATE ME!

My phone lit up in my pocket. I pulled it out.

A message. From an unknown number.

_"Some night, huh Hic?" _

* * *

**thank you so much for reading. please review! -HB**


End file.
